Problem: Reduce to simplest form. $-\dfrac{3}{7}+\dfrac{5}2=$
$=-{\dfrac{3\cdot2}{7\cdot2}} +{\dfrac{5\cdot7}{2\cdot7}}$ $=-{\dfrac{6}{14}}+{\dfrac{35}{14}}$ $=\dfrac{29}{14}$ or $2\dfrac1{14}$